His Butler: Ornament
by charlottefran
Summary: In an attempt to make him happier, Lizzy brings Ciel a new ornament but it causes trouble in London. Will Sebastian be able to save Ciel and Lizzy?
1. Chapter 1

CPOV

"Cieeeeeel!" Lizzy cried from downstairs.

I sighed and turned away from the window. I looked round my dark study and headed towards the door, just the it swung open and my tall demonic butler, Sebastian, stood there, his red eyes sparkling.

"My Lord, Lady Elizabeth is here, with a gift," he announced.

"Didn't I tell her last time to write or send one of her servants to let me know she was coming?"

I walked briskly past him, my heels tapping the floor. I stood at the top of the stairs and saw Elizabeth and Paula standing in the main lobby smiling up at me with Bard, Meirin and Finny behind. Elizabeth handed the box she was holding to Paula and ran up the stairs to greet me. Her green eyes glistened as she ran and her blonde curls bounced. It still confused me how she could run in her long dresses. When she reached me she hugged me tightly.

"Ciel! It's so good to see you!" she said when she let go.

"It was only last week Elizabeth and didn't I say that whenever you were to visit me you had to notify me first?"

"Why should I have to let my fiance know when I was going to visit him and didn't I say to call me Lizzy?"

"I still find it strange that they're both only 13 yet they're engaged," Meirin whispered in Finny's ear.

"Yes but a Lord must marry a Lady and they've known each other since birth, they're perfect for each other," Finny replied.

I glared at them as Lizzy took my hand and lead me to the living room. We sat down and Sebastian and Paula followed behind.

"I'll bring some Red Tea Young Master," Sebastian said.

We sat down while Sebastian was in the kitchen preparing the food.

"Why are you here Eliza- Lizzy?" I asked.

"I wanted to see you and also when I saw this gift it was perfect for you, I know how much you like your decoration," she said, taking the box from Paula.

She handed it to me and I unded the red ribbon she so carefully tied around it. I took out the little ornament and took the paper off. Inside was a little gold bloodhound and it wasn't fake gold either, it was real.

"Lizzy," I said stunned,"Thank you, I love it."

"You like it? You're so hard to please these days, I was trying to make you smile, you never smile anymore since your parents died," she said.

She was right, I didn't smile anymore, but I didn't have time to. I was head of the Phantomhive company and I was the Her Majesty's guard dog. I had to help protect this country.

"Let's do something Ciel!" Lizzy said.

I taught her how to play chess for the rest of the morning and after our lunch we walked around the gardens with our loyal servants behind us.

"Pluto! Come back! No! Don't burn the trees!" FInny shouted after the giant white dog running wild around the gardens and burning everything in sight.

"Can't you keep that dog under control?" I scolded Finny.

"Yes Master!" Finny said before chasing after the dog.

"That is one reason why I prefer cats," I heard Sebastian say to himself. I sighed and we continued walking.

After Lizzy and Paula left I spent time organising my papers in my study. I plaed the gold dog on my desk and looked at its ruby eyes. It was truly an exquisite ornament, I wonder where Lizzy found it.

"Young Master, it's time to sleep," Sebastian said as he came into my study, illuminating it with the candles he was holding in his gloved hand.

I nodded and rose from my seat. I walked into my bedroom and got dressed for bed. I climbed under the covers and took of my eyepath to reveal the purple symbol on my left eye. The sign on my left eye is Sebastian's loyal service to me, forever. He obeys my every command when my eye isn't covered.

That night was restless, I tossed and turned but I found it impossible to drift off into a slumber.


	2. Chapter 2

MeirinPOV

I climbed up onto the chair with the plates in my hand. I open the door of the big wooden cabinet carefully and fell backwards off the chair.

"Oh!" I squealed as Sebastian caught me in one arm, and caught all the other plates with his spare hand.

I blushed when I looked up at him. He set me on my feet and handed the plates back to me.

"May I suggest putting one plate away at a time?" he said.

"Y-yes sir!" I said as I climbed back onto the chair.

FinnyPOV

"Do you see what you did yesterday Pluto?" I said to the big white dog walking slowly by my side.

We were walking through the trees Pluto destroyed yesterday. I picked up one he knocked down and threw it far away. Sometimes my strength came in very handy. These are the days I thank the doctors for experimenting on me. Just then Pluto's head snapped up as he saw the black cat stalking through the debris.

"Pluto, don't even think about it."

But it was too late, he was already running and causing more destruction. That's when I saw a tall, dark figure step out in front of Pluto. He held up one hand and the giant dog stopped still. I ran up beside him.

"Sebastian, thank you!" I said.

"It's not problem, but if we want the Phantomhive mansion to run smoothly we have to keep everything under control," Sebastian said looking up at Pluto.

"Yes sir!" I said, stroking one of Pluto's big legs as he panted.

BardPOV

I smiled as I tossed up the pan and the rice fell back in. I was in my element. Everything sizzled as I threw more sauce into the pan. It was cooking to slow I decided.

"Hmm... should I risk the dynamite again?" I said to the empty kitchen.

I left the pan on the stove and opened one of the cupboards. This way of cooking is much better I decided. I used to cook this way in the army, I thought to myself, reminiscing. I lit the dynamite and put it under the pan. I ran out the back door and waited a few seconds outside. Then I heard the explosion. I ran back outside and smiled as I saw the cooked food. I picked up the pan and studied it. These pans were incredible. The kitchen door flew open and fell off. I cringed as Sebastian stood there, a furious look plastered on his face.

"What did I say about using dynamite?!" He shouted.

"It wasn't cooking fast enough," I moaned.

"Well next time be patient!" he yelled, "And clean this mess up!"

"Yes sir!"

He was so controlling.


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

I ran round the library quickly tidying everything up for the visitor's arrival. I dusted all the paintings and made everything shine. I walked down the grand stairs and saw Merin shining the banisters.

"Don't work yourself to hard," I said.

She jumped and turned, looking rather scared.

"You shocked me Sebastian."

"I'm sorry for scaring you Meirin, but you do realise what your working with, don't you?"

She looked down at the sponge in her hand.

"Oh no!" she squealed, "I used boot polish! Oh, I'm so stupid!"

I wiped my hand along the banister, making a finger of my white glove black.

"Hmpg, clean it up-" I said, but she was already running up the stairs to get water.

I sighed, nothing ever ran smoothly here. I walked down the stairs and through the front door, checking that Finny had cared for the roses. They were in perfect order, now to get Pluto out of sight.

"Finny, Meirin, Bard!" I called for the servants.

They ran through the big wooden door, tripping over each other.

"Yes sir?" they all said in unison, with a mock salute.

I shook my head.

"Get the mutt into the back garden and out of sight, we don't want our visitor scared," I ordered them.

"Yes sir!" they said.

They ran through the door tripping over each other once again. I sighed again and walked up the stairs to my master. I entered his study and spotted the gold bloodhound on his desk.

"You really are fond of that aren't you Young Master," I said.

"Yes, it's beautiful," he said picking up the dog and turning it in his fingers,"And Elizabeth gave it to me."

"She just wants you to be happy, Lord."

"I am happy, I have everything the heart desires."

"So why don't you smile?"

"Bastard," Ciel muttered.

I smiled.

"It's time for your piano lesson, before the visitor arrives."

Ciel nodded and walked to the music room. We practiced his scales and sheet music for much longer than expected. I look out the window and saw Merin, Finny and Bard dragging Pluto off to the trees, but Pluto resisted.

"Excuse me, Young Master."

I ran down the stairs and watched the 3 helpless servants. Itw as amusing to watch them struggle to move the giant dog. I chuckled as Finny moved behind Pluto and pushed him towards the trees. Meirin and Bard jumped out of his way as he moved quickly. I followed Finny into the trees and nodded as I passed Meirin and Bard. When I reached Finny he was fastening Pluto to a tree with a rope.

"That won't hold him, you'll need something much stronger," I said matter-of-factly, producing chains from behind my back. I tied them to Pluto's collar and ran around the trees several times, intertwining the chains. I stepped back and admired my work.

"That should do, come Finny."

We walked back to the mansion with the others. Ciel was up at the window watching us.


	4. Chapter 4

CPOV

10 minutes after Sebastian re-entered the house, the Visitor arrived. I was signing a contract with him, to help the Phantomhive company. I sat in the games room, by the chess board.

"Lord, James Harman has arrived," Sebastian said, leading James to the board.

"Hello, Mr. Harman," I greeted him as he sat down, "Fancy a game?" I indicated to the chess board.

"Sure," he said, "But are we going to talk about the contract?"

"When we play," I said, just as Sebastian brought in the Red Tea and biscuits.

We played two games of chess, I won both. I was a master at this game.

"So, are we decided?" James asked me.

"Yes, come into my study and we can sign the papers."

I lead him down the twisting halls to my study, the only sounds coming from my heels tapping against the floor. We entered my study and Sebastian was there, with the papers to sign. We discussed the deal more and he eventually signed the papers.

"That's a beautiful ornament, Mr. Phantomhive," James said, complimenting my golden bloodhound.

"Thank you, I'm very fond of it. It's very precious to me," I replied, glaring at him as he picked it up.

Sebastian noticed me glaring at James.

"Can you please return the ornament to it's position?" Sebastian asked him.

"Of course," James said, placing the dog back on the desk.

Sebastian took him to his carriage waiting outside whilst I got ready for bed. I watched the silver-white moon from my window until Sebastian came behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Young Master, it's time to sleep."

I climbed into bed and watched Sebastian leave my room, taking the light with him. I didn't like the dark, although I would never admit to it. It was weak to admit your fears. I closed my eyes and tried to sleep, until I heard a loud crash from downstairs. I crept out of bed and ignored the darkness surrounding me. My life was full of darkness since the fire that caused my unhappiness. I stood at the top of the stairs and looked down at Meirin and Bard lying on the floor, smashed plates surrounding them. It was quite amusing.

"Oh Master I'm so sorry!" Meirin said, apologetic as always.

"Tsk," Bard said, annoyed, "You should watch where you're going, or get some new glasses."

"It's quite alright Meirin," I called down to her.

"You two should be more careful," Sebastian said, picking up shards.

"It's my fault, I'm sorry Sebastian," Meirin said.

"I'm sure Bard was rushing again," Sebastian said, looking at Bard, who had a guilty look on his face.

"Yes, I was, I'm sorry Meirin, Sebastian and Master," Bard said, walking to the servant's quarters.

"Shouldn't you be in bed Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, I'm going now," I said and walked back to my dark chambers.


	5. Chapter 5

LPOV

I knocked on the big wooden door of Ciel's mansion.

"Lady Elizabeth-" Paula started.

"Lizzy," I corrected her.

"Lizzy," Paula restarted, "Ciel is very busy, will he want to go?"

"He needs to live a bit Paula."

Sebastian opened the door and smiled when he saw me.

"Ah hello Lady Elizabeth," He greeted me as he took off my coat.

"Hello Sebastian," I sad smiling, "Is Ciel busy?"

"Not at the mom-"

"Ciel!" I called out.

I heard his heels tap the tiled floor upstairs and I ran to greet him again. He seemed shocked by my embrace.

"Ciel how would you like to come to London for the weekend? It's been so long since I went there," I asked him.

"London? Hmm okay, Sebastian! Make sure everything is in order at the house, Meirin, Finny, Bard! Pack your things, you're coming with us, we'll leave tonight at 7," Ciel ordered.

"Yay! Thank you Ciel! This means a lot!" I said hugging him.

"Anytime Lizzy, do you have your suitcases?" he asked, smiling.

"You're smiling! Oh Ciel! Yes I do," I replied happily.

He was smiling. I made Ciel smile. His smile made everything so much better, it was like old times when we used to play in the old mansion and the house was filled with laughter.

"Lizzy, you and Paula can share mine and Sebastian's carriage, excuse me I must go and pack," Ciel said, his smile fading.

"I'll do that, Young Master," Sebastian said, a hand on his shoulder, "You, Lizzy and Paula can rest until 7."

Ciel nodded and took my hand, leading me to the games room. We played chess until it was time to leave. Ciel and I sat next to each other in the carriage and the next thing I remember is waking up with my head on his shoulder.

* * * * *

I woke up in my bed in Ciel's townhouse. The morning light was pouring through my curtains. I yawned and stretched. I swung my legs over the bed and got ready in my lovely sky blue dress and hair ribbons. I walked downstairs and stopped when I noticed Meirin on the stairs.

"Hello Lady Elizabeth," Meirin said.

"Hello Meirin," I said grinning.

I walked into the dining room and sat down opposite Ciel.

"Good morning Ciel," I said smiling.

"Hello Lizzy," he replied, a smile tugging at his lips.

We ate breakfast and headed out into the city centre. We walked around the markets and shops, enjoying the atmosphere. Sebastian whispered into Ciel's ear and his face turned serious.

"What is it Ciel?"

"Nothing Lizzy, is that a doll shop over there?"

"Oh! It is! Let's go inside!"

"You go, I'll join you soon," he said, forcing a smile.

Somewthing was wrong.


	6. Chapter 6

CPOV

Sebastian and I ran from the streets and down dark alleys. There was trouble ahead and we needed to go to the Undertaker. We came to a dead end.

"Are we lost Sebastian? Have you gotten us lost?"

"No Young Master, but I sense...something."  
There was a thump and we whipped round to see a silhouetted figure on the top of one of the buildings. It's hair blew wildly in the wind. The figure jumped and landed in front of us.

"Grell! What are you doing here?" I asked, annoyed.

"I figured you might need some help, there's rumours that you have the Cursed Dog, and also I wanted to see my Sebby," Grell said.

I glanced at Sebastian as he cringed.

"What Cursed Dog is this?" I asked.

"Ah the golden bloodhound your precious Elizabeth gave to you as a gift."

"Why is it cursed?"

"I don't know maybe the Undertaker knows," Grell said annoyingly.

"Fine, come with us, you can help, if you behave," I said.

We started walking back out the alley towards the Undertakers shop.

"Does he have to come with us?" Sebastian whispered.

"Yes, he's one of my pieces, like us, I'm the king of course and you're the knight."

Sebastian nodded and we walked in silence. We stood outside the Undertakers and looked at the sign.

"You enter first, Sebastian."

"Yes, my Lord."

"Oh Sebastian you take orders well," Grell said.

Sebastian shuddered and took the first step into the dark room. I followed behind and Grell seemed very happy when he was inside.

"Ah hello, I knew you'd be visiting me soon," the Undertaker said, turning around from the coffin he was working on, "More Death God work?"

"No," Grell said, "But we want information."

"About?" he asked.

"The Cursed Dog," I said, smacking my hand on the table.

"I've heard the rumours you have it, but there will be a price for the information," the Undertaker said with an evil smile.

"Sebastian!"

Sebastian advanced on the Undertaker, with a threatening look on his face.

"Okay, okay! No price to pay, but my, my you two sure do have a strong friendship."

"Contract," Sebastian corrected.

"Mmm, what imformation do you want?"

"What's the curse?" I asked.

"The Cursed Dog brings misfortune to all it's owners, unfortunate deaths mainly, one owner drown in a lake and that lake froze over, the skaters did get a shock when they saw his corpse under the ice, I had fun working on the body though," the Undertaker said.

"That's sickening."

"I know, but it's the truth whether you like it or not and that's all I know."

We left the shop and stood outside deciding what to do next.

"There's something I should tell you Master, there are people after the Cursed Dog, and they'll do anything to get there hands on it."


	7. Chapter 7

(Back home, after London)

MPOV

I was washing the dishes in the kitchen with bard when I heard a shot outside.

"Bard? Did you hear that?" I asked.

"If it was a gunshot, then yes."

Just them Finny ran in the kitchen out of breath.

"Men, and guns! Big guns!" he panted.

We stood there shocked. I ran to the window and came face to face with a man in a red coat. I stood back against the door.

"Meirin! Didn't you used to be an assasin?!" Bard shouted.

"Y-y-yes, I have my old gun somewhere," I said.

"Good, go and get it, I'll get my old army rifle, Finny there's some ttree stumps out back, fetch them and throw them at the enemy from the roof, how many is there?"

"About 40..." Finny answered.

"40?!" Bard and I said in unison.

I grabbed my old gun and ran out the back door, avoiding the men. I hid behind the bushes and jumped out from behind them, shooting randomly. I hit a few men and the others ran towards me, but a tree stump fell from the heavens and squashed most of them. I looked up to the roof and saw Finny grinning down at me.

"Thank you Finnyyyyy!" I called up to him.

I ran round the corner and joined up with Bard. Together we shot more men. Finny took out most of them with the tree stumps and most of them ran of scared when Pluto emerged from the forest howling. Finny climbed down the drainpipe and congratulated us. We went back outside but not until we saw Ciel and Sebastian running for the carriage.

"What would the Phantomhive mansion be without us?" Bard said.

LPOV

I opened my eyes and tried to move. I was surrounded by darkness.

"Ah little Elizabeth, you're finally awake," a mysterious voice said, from nowhere in particular.

"Who are you? My fiance will be here and he'll have you shot!" I screamed.

"Oh I know he'll be here, but I won't be the one getting shot," the voice laughed.

"Who are you?!"

"I'll ask the questions around here," he said, appearing in front of me.

I couldn't believe it. It was Viscount Druitt.

"Now, my little butterfly, are you going to tell me where you got the Cursed Dog?"

"Why would I tell you?"

"Ah that's a shame, nevermind, I'll just gag you," he said, a menacing tone to his voice.

"Ciel, I love you," I whispered before he gagged me.


	8. Chapter 8

CPOV

We arrived outside a big tower, in the middle of nowhere.

"Sebastian! Are you sure this is it?" I asked him, frantic.

"The note says:

_If you ever want to see your precious Elizabeth again hand over the Cursed Dog. Come to the tower at the crossroads for 5p.m."_

"Ugh, who would do this?"

"Oh great," Sebastian complained.

That's when I saw Grell standing outside.

"Surely it's not Grell," I moaned.

"No, he's on our side."

We walked up to him, striding in confidence.

"Grell," I said nodding.

"Ah Ciel and Sebastian! So good to see you!" he said, delighted to be with Sebastian once more.

"Master, should I enter?" Sebastian asked.

"Yes, search out who kidnapped Elizabeth!"

"Yes, My Lord."

Sebastian went inside and I looked Grell up and down.

"Why are you here?" I asked.

"I wanted to see Sebastian again," Grell said simply.

"Ugh, come one let's go inside, if you can protect me you can do what ever you like with Sebastian."

"Even...kiss him?!" Grell squealed.

"Yes, whatever, just protect me!"

We walked into the tower, that was dimly lit. We walked up the stairs until we heard a bang coming from a narrow hall. I ran along, leaving Grell behind me. I threw open the big wooden door and into the room, letting in some light. I saw Elizabeth tied up against a post, gagged with tears streaming down her face.

"Elizabeth!" I yelled, running over,"Who did this? Are you hurt?!"

I pulled the gag out of her mouth and untied the ropes.

I lifted up my eyepatch and called Sebastian.

"Sebastian come immediately!"

"Call me Lizzy!" she said before hugging me tight.

Just then Sebastian ran into the room.

"You're late," I said.

"Sorry Young Master."

"Very good!" Viscount Druitt said, clapping, as he stepped into the light, "You put on a good show."

"Sebastian! Kill him!"

"Yes, My Lord," Sebastian said, kneeling in front of me with his hand on his heart.

I pushed Lizzy behind me as Grell came and leaned against the doorframe watching the battle.

Sebastian leapt in the air gracefully and landed in front of Viscount Druitt. He grabbed him by the wrist and span him round so his elbow was pushed against his back.

"Close your eyes," I whispered to Lizzy.

She shut her eyes tight and I walked over. I heard the crunch of Viscount Druitt's arm before I reached him.

"You have some nerve kidnapping Elizabeth like that, you're low but I didn't think you'd be loew enough to kidnap her. God knows what YOU would've done with her," I said, looking into his eyes with hate.

I walked back to Lizzy and stood protectively in front off her.

"Do it now Sebastian," I ordered.

Sebastian held is chin and snapped his head back, killing him instantly.


	9. Chapter 9

CPOV

We walked back out into the sunshine, ready to get back into the carriage, before Grell stopped us.

"Didn't we have a little arrangement Ciel?" Grell said.

I sighed.

"You protected me, but the deal's off, I was never in any danger."

"What was the deal Young Master?" Sebastian asked.

"Grell could do what ever he liiked with you," I said, bored already.

I helped Lizzy into the coach and I sat in beside her. I watches Sebastian turn away from Grell and run up onto the seat. We drove away quickly, presumably to get away from Grell. Lizzy was still crying, so i hugged her tight and wiped her tears away.

"Don't cry Lizzy, it's over now."

"I know, but I'm just so glad you're here."

I smiled at the thought that she needed me.

"By the way Lizzy, where did you get that dog?"

"In a market, in London. I was looking for something to cheer you up and when I spotted the dog I knew it was perfect."

I was touched. She'd gone through all this trouble and yet I simply ignore it.

"Thank you, Elizabeth."

We arrived back at the mansion late. The first thing I noticed was all the shattered windows.

"What the?" I started.

Sebastian opened the front door for me and my 3 careless, guilty servants stood in a line.

"I'll start to tidy it up..." Sebastian said.

"What happened?" I asked.

"We saved you're mansion!" Finny said.

"Yes! It was fun!" Meirin said, enthusiastic.

"We were attacked by strange men, in red coats," Bard said, his head bowed.

I sighed.

"They were probably sent by Viscount Druitt, the filthy bastard. Thank you for saving me and my mansion."

"Yes master!" They said, synchronised.

My life has never been normal, and it never will be.


End file.
